


Love

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Drama, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: Cuma "kepencet". Jangan tertipu dengan judulnya.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled © Rosalina Lintang (lintankleen). Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** (Probably) Canon.

  
valentdr_  
  
Yesterday 8:15 AM  
Aku baru tau Valent punya IG... :o  
Tadi iseng nyari dan ketemu hehe  
Kufollow ya Val :)  
Today 10:41 AM  
oh  
iya  
jarang buka sih  
lg kebetulan buka aja soalnya mau upload foto honey  
Today 10:59 AM  
Oh, anjingmu ya :o  
iya  
dia di malang  
jadi jarang ketemu  
Valent orang Malang? Baru tau :o  
yup  
  
eh  
sori vis  
kepencet  
Gak apa-apa kok!  
Hehe

* * *

Sementara itu, di kamarnya, Visi langsung melempar ponsel ke sisi lain kasur dan membenamkan wajah ke bantal.

 _DIKIRIM_ LOVE _SAMA VALENT!!!_

Duh, Visi, sudah dibilang salah pencet juga.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi random karena berhasil(?) bikin skin chat Instagram xDD tutorial menyusul deh, biar nggak terlalu deket sama WhatsApp (?)
> 
> Semoga cukup untuk memenuhi asupan Valent/Visi! XD


End file.
